


Emerald Green

by ShakespearePoet101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Family Dynamics, Good Odin (Marvel), Happy Harry, Harry Potter is Loki (Marvel)'s Child, M/M, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Name Changes, Powerful Harry, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Harry Potter, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearePoet101/pseuds/ShakespearePoet101
Summary: What if on the night of October 31, 1981; someone else had arrived before Hagrid and had taken Harry to raise as his own? Hogwarts and the Wizarding World are in for a surprise when Harry Lokison comes back and brings a couple friends along.





	1. Emerald Eyes

It was a cold and wind less night on October 31, 1981. The houses in Godric's Hollow dark and silent. Not a whisper of sound could be heard through the desolate landscape. Though as the air shifted and the wind started once again. A peculiar smell filtered through the air. It was a smell of burning wood and jasmine. The smells clashing against one another for dominance in your senses. Though the man could sense a foreboding presence behind it.

As he walked down the street towards its end. The man could feel the shift in the air. The feeling of darkness on his skin was suffocating. Though he kept going regardless of his instincts telling him to turn back. He continued onward towards his destination. Towards the reason for him coming here in the first place. He had felt a magical spike in the air like none he had ever felt before. The sheer power behind it staggered him and he knew that he had to find out what or who caused it. Though he was not prepared for the destruction that awaited him.

Fire. Burning brighter than the sun rose mightily into the air. Though he could tell that it would not spread because it was not a normal fire. He could feel the magic, like a cloud, in the air. The man looked at what once was a beautiful cottage. Its front door removed completely off its hinges. Parts of the front wall torn from its structure. The man felt a sliver of sadness run through him before he squashed it down. Now was not the time to let petty emotions rule him. Now was the time to find the source of the power surge.

The man went down the cobbled path towards the main entrance of the cottage; and what he was met with caused sadness to once again get passed his barricades. What once was a happy and loving family home, was now one wrought with destruction and death. The man glided into the house and glanced along the walls and saw many family pictures. Of a man with untidy black hair and mischievous hazel eyes. A woman with beautiful auburn hair and kind emerald green eyes, and a baby with the man's untidy black hair and the woman's beautiful green eyes. They all seemed so happy, he thought.

Though as he turned his gaze to the prone figure on the ground, he once again felt sadness well up within him. He silently moved to stand beside the man and he knelt. With a gentle touch, as if not to wake the man, he closed his eyes. He could feel the magic in the air and he knew that it was what killed the hazel eyed man. A thought which brought him some sort of peace. Hopefully the spell had been quick and the man didn't have to suffer, though he still wished that the man could still be alive.

As he stood his keen ears finally picked up the sound of crying. Immediately the man's face started to pale. His eyes unconsciously went to pictures and saw the baby once again. Immediately the man went to the stairs and scaled them with ease. He followed the sounds of the crying until he reached a room with the door ajar. He cautiously stepped in and saw another heart wrenching scene. The woman from the pictures lay prone on the ground in front of the crib, that held the crying baby. The man didn't need to be a genius to tell she had been protecting her child.

The man once again moved to kneel, and gently closed the woman's eyes. He then looked up and was immediately entranced in emerald green eyes. The baby had tear stains on his cheeks and his wild black hair was in complete disarray. However the man knew from the look in the baby's eyes, that he in some way knew what had just happened. The man's eyes drifted up towards the baby's forehead and saw a freshly made scar. He was glad that it didn't seem to be bleeding too heavily. Small miracles he supposed.

He was soon standing and he gently picked up the baby. He felt the baby calm in his arms which caused a small smirk to flit across his face; and as he stared at the baby the man couldn't help but feel a sense of completeness he hadn't felt in a long time. The man once again turned to look at the destruction of the room one last time with a sad look in his eyes.

After he grabbed a few things, he was ready to go.

The man turned to look out one of the holes in the wall, when he saw movement in front of the cottage. He saw many people walking towards the cottage and he could see the pain within their eyes. Though the man didn't stay long enough to figure out who they were, because he was gone in a flash. Disappearing from the cottage and the world.

* * *

The man appeared in a flash of light in the throne room. He saw that his father was talking to his oaf of a brother once again. The man couldn't help but roll his eyes as he started to make his way towards his room. Though before he could make it half way, his mother's voice halted him.

"Loki what do you have there dear?" Frigga asked and Loki immediately felt his icy heart melt at the sound of her voice. Loki turned around and saw that his father and brother were now looking at him as well. He watched as both of their eyes widened in surprise at seeing him holding a baby. Though he also noticed that his mother had a smile on her face. As if she knew all along what he held with him. Though before he could think on it further his father's voice broke through the air.

"Loki what is the meaning of this? Where did that child come from?" Odin asked in his booming voice, which caused Loki to wince internally at the sheer volume of it. Though he kept his features composed the entire time.

"This child is the cause of the power surge that I felt and subsequently left to figure out where it came from. The supposed meaning of me bring him here dear father is simple. His parents have just been killed and I did not wish to leave him alone. So I decided to take him here and raise him," Loki said in an almost bored drawl. He watched as indecision filtered across his father's face. Though he didn't really care if the almighty Odin didn't agree with him. He was not going to abandon this child.

Loki watched as his father opened his mouth, though his mother beat him to it. "Oh calm down dear husband. If Loki believes himself capable to raise this child then so be it. Who are we to say he's not? I believe he will do a fine job in raising the child into a fine young man."

Loki immediately felt a smirk fight its way to appear on his face. Though Loki remained strong in his resolve not to let it show. He watched as his father worked his jaw before he tightly nodded. Which caused Loki to smile and he bowed gracefully before leaving; and as the doors slammed closed behind them. Odin turned to look at his wife.

"Are you sure that he is capable of raising that child?"

Frigga responded with a soft smile. "More sure than I have ever been."

* * *

Loki swiftly entered his bed chambers and set down the bag he had been holding. He could feel the child, his son, move in his arms as he went towards his bed. Loki frowned for a moment, in thought, before he waved his hand slightly and a crib appeared beside his bedside table. He gently put the baby on plush, silk blankets that were a beautiful emerald green and black. Loki turned his gaze towards his window and saw that light was rising over the horizon of Asgard. He once again turned his gaze, this time towards his son, and frowned worried. He had much that he had to take care of. Most of which he did not want his son to be present for. Especially after everything he had gone through just hours ago.

So with a small sigh Loki stood, after giving a quick affectionate smile towards his son, and walked towards his bedroom doors. He opened them without preamble and called one of the many servants within earshot. Immediately the servant scuttled towards him and Loki could practically smell the fear rolling off the boy.

"You boy, what's your name?" Loki asked, his voice like a snakes hiss.

The boy responded in a shaking voice. "M-my na-name is Audolf sir."

Loki smirked at the boy before his look turned sinister. "You will watch my son while I am away. Though I must caution you. If anything, and I do mean anything, is to happen to him. Your death will be most unpleasant. Got it?" Loki hissed and Audolf immediately nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes sir I do," he said and Loki nodded before side stepping and allowing the boy to enter. Though just as he was about to leave Loki turned back towards Audolf.

"Oh and do remember that if you are to shirk your duties in anyway. I will find out and trust me it won't be pleasant for you," Loki warned with a shark like grin and then he was gone. Not even caring about the horrified look he left on the young boys face.

After all fear was good incentive to get a job done.

* * *

Loki wrinkled his nose in distaste at the smells of Diagon Alley. How wizards could stand the smell was beyond him. The noise as well was absolutely atrocious. He could barely hear his own thoughts over the sounds of the street vendors and the children bustling about. Although he could see a sense of sadness within the adults eyes that proved to him that the news had spread. Loki once again glanced at all the children so blissfully unaware of the dangers of the world surrounding them. It honestly made him pity the poor souls that they would one day become when they did in fact realize, that the world was not all sunshine and rainbows. A reality Loki himself hoped that his son wouldn't fall under for long. Although Loki knew that innocence was needed, it was also one of the greatest illusions in the world. Innocence was just ignorance in disguise, and Loki would not have his son be ignorant. With another smaller sigh Loki started to make his way down Diagon Alley.

He side passed the busy hustle of day to day life with ease. Making sure to keep to the shadows when he could. Years of sneaking about taught him an important lesson; the ones that kept to shadows and learned before striking, much like a snake or a owl, were more likely to succeed. Though Loki guessed that his own oaf of a brother did have a certain luck with barging head first into things. Which was something that Loki turned his nose to. There was no sense in making your presence known until necessary. Something that Thor didn't seem to grasp all that well. Though to each there own he guessed.

Loki finally registered where he was and lifted his head and allowed a small smile to flit across his face. Gringotts was a imposing snow-white multistoried marble building, Loki did have to admit. The Goblins really had done their hand in creating it. Loki with ease walked up the white marble stairs, up towards the burnished bronze door. He noticed two guards standing proud, wearing their uniform of red and gold, by the doors. Goblins were short and fair-skinned, as they spend very little time outside, Loki remembered as he eyed the guards momentarily. He also noticed that they have very long fingers and feet, dome shaped heads and are slightly larger than the house-elves that wizards seemed to be so fond of.

Loki bypassed the two guards with ease and walked into another room, this time with silver doors. Loki immediately noticed engravings on the door and with a smirk read what was on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Loki smirked, they had obviously never met him then. He toyed with the idea of breaking in for a moment, before he decided against it. He had his son to get back to, though maybe when he was older they could do it together. As sort of a bonding time. Yes, he liked that idea a lot better than what most father's did with their sons. With a small shrug Loki continued on through the doors.

Through these doors, also flanked with goblins, was a vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them. Loki watched as goblins either weighed valuable gems or wrote dutifully in their ledgers. Loki watched as the goblins mulled through the doors and customers like a well oiled machine. He had to admit he was impressed by the goblins. They seemed to be a lot more intelligent than he gave them credit for.

Loki eyed the counters until he found an open spot in front of a teller. With ease Loki made his way across the room and stopped in front of the counter. He watched as the goblins inky black eyes met him and he saw the surprise flash across its features. Before it was off its chair and moving towards another goblin. Loki watched in amusement, yes goblins were indeed more intelligent than he had given them credit for. For he knew that it had just picked up his magical scent. Which most likely showed it his power in the arcane arts. Loki watched as the goblin came back with another, more regal, goblin by its side.

Loki watched as the goblin dipped its head and Loki did so in turn. He didn't want to upset them now did he?

"Follow me please," the goblin said in its ruff, scraggly voice. Which Loki did without question. He followed silently as the goblin passed many closed doors. Obviously offices with the way they were marked. Soon enough though they arrived in front of a dark oak door. Loki followed the goblin as he gestured him inside. In a state of half organized clutter, mahogany desk with three drawers on the right hand side, a high back mahogany chair, several stacks of paperwork, pens in a tin, floor to ceiling bookshelf, books leaning against one another different directions, filling cabinet with paper work stacked on top. Loki didn't question the organized chaos as he couldn't say much as his study desk was much the same.

Loki sat down in front of the desk as the goblin sat behind it. He watched as the goblin knitted its long fingers together. He stared unwavering into the creatures obsidian black eyes until it finally spoke.

"What can I do for you today sir?"

With a small smirk Loki spoke. "I wish to adopt a child, whose parents tragically died recently."

Loki watched as the goblin pulled out parchment and a quill and began to write. "Your name sir?" The goblin asked and Loki respond with ease.

"Loki Odinson," he said and scratching of quill on parchment filled the silent room.

"Age?"

"31," Loki again responded with ease.

He watched as the goblin glanced up for brief intervals of time before looking down once again. He heard sprinkled mutterings of.

"Green eyes.."

"Tall.."

"Black hair.."

As well as many more characteristics, which Loki supposed would be a good idea to go on file. Loki looked at the goblin intently when it opened its mouth to ask yet another question.

"Where is the child in question?"

"He is with my mother. I did not wish to bring him today because I did not want to stress him out any more than he has already been," Loki answered smoothly. The goblin nodded in understanding before it responded.

"Before a blood bond can be induced the child must be present and then you can become his or her legal guardian. Do you happen to know the child's birth name so we can have him on file?" the goblin asked. Loki responded with shaking his head in the negative. "Blood or a magical signature could work as well. Can you obtain those?"

Loki's smile brightened tremendously while he nodded. Without preamble he let loose one of his sons magic surges. He watched as the goblins quill moved on it's own. The goblin he noticed was looking away, giving him privacy he presumed. Loki anxiously watched as the quill finished writing. He leant forward and read his sons name.

_Harold James Potter_

_Born: July 31, 1980_

_Mother: Lily Potter née Evans (deceased)_

_Father: James Potter (deceased)_

_Godfather: Sirius Black_

_Went missing on October 31, 1981_

It wasn't a lot of information however Loki felt a small smile grace his features. Harry if fit his son well. Although Loki knew that his father would want him to call him something Norse, like a true Asgardian. So Loki resolved to let Harry choose which name to choose. The one he was given at birth or the one Loki was about to give him.

Loki turned his attention to the goblin. "We will not disclose this information to anyone, we will keep this recorded and bring it back out once the blood ceremony has commenced. Do you wished to change his name?" the goblin asked as if reading his mind and Loki nodded.

"Though keep his other on there so he may choose which one he will like to use," Loki said and goblin nodded quickly writing it down. Before he looked back up.

"And what would you like to call the child?"

Loki thought about it for a moment before responding. "Faolan Koerus Lokison."

The goblin nodded and finished writing his notes. He looked back up and gestured towards the door. A clear sign of dismissal and Loki felt annoyance flash across him. Though he pushed it down and left without a word. Goblins may be smarter than he believed but they were just as discourteous as he had believed them to be. With a small sigh Loki stepped into the cold air of midmorning.

He looked up towards the sky and felt a small smile tug at his lips. Soon he would become a father. Soon he would finally have someone that would see all sides of him, mostly the good. Loki felt his eyes brighten tremendously at the thought of finally having someone in his corner; and as he stared up into the clear sky. He couldn't help but make a promise to himself.

That on his honor, he would raise his son to the best of his ability and that he would protect his son as best as he could.

Nothing would stop him from doing so.


	2. Asgardian Prince

The days following his visit to Diagon Alley passed in a blur to him. It was mostly filled with getting his son comfortable in Asgard. Loki knew that he was spoiling his son, however after he had left Gringotts. After, of course, giving the goblins an extra incentive not to mention his pending adoption to anyone. Loki had gone to varying stores. Most of which caused his nose to wrinkle in distaste before he finally left. He would not tolerate having his son play with imbecilic toys. Although he did see a few that he assumed was appropriate, and they weren't utterly atrocious. Which in his book was a plus.

Loki was currently sitting on one of his arm chairs, reading, while his son slept in his crib. Loki looked fondly at his son, his Faolan, his little wolf. He was surprised on how attached he already was to the child. After all most children repulsed him. However the moment he had laid eyes on Faolan he had felt a connection.

Though he wasn't the only one. His mother, Frigga, had completely fallen in love with her grandson. Loki watched many times as she bounced him on her knee, or took him on walks or just simply held him in her arms. Loki could see the way his mother's eyes would shine with love and happiness, which would cause his own heart to lurch inside his chest. There was only one person in his life that he truly cared for, well now two, and that was his mother. His mother who always stood beside him, even in his darkest hours. His mother who never judged or scorned him for his wrongdoings. His mother the only person to ever truly be on his side; and seeing her so happy because of Faolan. In a sense Loki felt like he was repaying her. Giving her the chance to finally become what she had been wanting to be for so long; a grandmother.

His brother, unsurprisingly, and father, surprisingly, also bonded with Faolan. Thor saw Faolan as the most precious gem in all of Asgard. To be protected at all cost, however, Loki also knew that his brother would be the one to train Faolan when he was older. A thought that brought a frown to Loki's face. However a thought that appeased him was that Thor would not hurt Faolan; and if he did, a feral smile flashed across Loki's face, he would regret ever stepping foot into the training arena. Though Loki knew his father, Odin, would not approve of his method of punishment. Though Loki also knew that his father wouldn't try to punish him himself. Mostly because Odin would be just as mad that his grandson had gotten hurt because of Thor. Even though Loki and his father, both, knew that Faolan should get hurt and would learn from the experience. They both would rather have it be a simulated affect by Loki's magic, than an actual event. Which Loki and Odin both agreed would be the best course of action. Which brought a smile to Loki's face. His father and him had never seen eye to eye on things; and finally they were, all because of his son. Which was more amazing than he had ever thought it would be.

Loki let a small smile play across his face before he stood with a sigh. He knew that it had been more than enough time for Faolan to go to Gringotts. However, although it was selfish, he wanted to keep him in Asgard. He wanted to keep his son away from harm, and even more so he didn't want his son taken away from him. Yes, he knew that the goblins were obligated to tell the Ministry about Faolan's whereabouts. However Loki hoped more than anything that they would allow him to adopt his son amicably and secretly. Loki didn't even want to think about what would happen if they didn't. Although there was a second alternative, one that Loki didn't want to use. It was to take Faolan by force. Loki knew that no one in the Wizarding World could handle a God. Let alone one that was desperate to keep his son. For now however Loki was going to live in the present and not fret over the future.

Loki, with grace, moved over to his son and smiled when he saw that he was awake. Loki stared into his Faolan's eyes, eyes that he had immediately become enraptured in. His eyes were green. The kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. The kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter, bringing life back to their branches. That churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. That colour of the forest after it rains. The colour of the tadpoles making ripples in the pond. That green colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened; and Loki needed that hope. For too long had he lived without it and he wasn't going to let his son end up who knows where. He wasn't going to allow his son to live without the hope and care that he had been missing. He would not allow his son to end up like him.

Loki remembered what his mother always use to tell him, and still does on certain occasions when his own self doubt gets him down.  _Hope is a bright star in a hopelessly dark universe. Through light years of distance, the brightness fills our inner selves. Hope makes us smile on the inside as well as on the outside. Hope is not just an emotion, it is a promise that smiling and laughter are just around the corner. When the fighter has been laid on the canvas by a well placed right to the jaw, hope is there saying, "Get up. Take a nine count if you must, but be ready to stand, and have the ref dust off your gloves. You're going to win this match."_  Loki, when he was feeling down, always used to chuckle at his mothers use of human lingo. Always finding it amusing whenever she did, because she had always wanted to see the so called "sports that humans seem to go rather crazy over." Though Loki always loved what she said next most.  _Hope_ _is drawn to the person who sees beyond the present defeat, beyond the moment of being cast down, beyond the loss of the job, and beyond the negative words of hopeless voices. There is that voice from the "bright star" telling us to look beyond the darkness - to the bright light of hope._ Loki had always tried to live by those words. Even when he felt overshadowed, he knew that his mother would always be there; and know, hopefully, so would Faolan.

With a warm smile Loki picked up his son. Who immediately snuggled into him which caused Loki's heart to lurch in happiness. He stared down at his sons black hair and smiled. He looked up when he heard a timid knock at his door. Only to see Audolf. The boy shifted from foot to foot but there was an air of confidence surrounding him. Loki just simply raised a brow at him and immediately Audolf began to speak.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you sir but I was just wondering if I could go with you to Gringotts for Prince Faolan's adoption," Audolf said/asked in a collected voice. Loki observed the boy before him; Audolf's hair is the color of sun-bleached wood. There are some dark streaks for sure but the pale browns dominate, never pale enough to be blonde and without any golden hues. Loki saw that the boy was going to be a fine warrior and decided that it would be best if his son had a protector. However that didn't mean that he was going to let his guard down. No, that would only mean certain death to him and his son. So Loki resolved to keep a watch out on Audolf.

With a firm nod, Loki replied. "Of course now let's get going. Wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

Without even waiting for a response Loki strode passed the boy and disappeared. (Making sure to take the boy with him.)

* * *

Loki was sitting straight. Straighter than he had ever before sat. He could feel his son shifting in his arms, which brought a small smile to his lips. Loki glanced down at his sons peaceful face before glancing back up into the goblins obsidian black eyes. He saw the way the goblin observed him and his son. Loki matched the goblins unwavering gaze with his own. Out of his peripheral vision he saw the boy, Audolf, shift impatiently. Loki had to hide a smirk after finally realizing what the goblin was doing. He was waiting them out or, more specifically, the boy Loki had brought along. Loki was fine with waiting if it meant he was going to keep his son with him.

Finally, however, Audolf had enough of sitting in silence and burst out. "Can we please get this started?"

Loki sighed internally as he watched the goblin grin. "Of course young sir. Why didn't you ask earlier?"

He saw that way Audolf's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before his face became emotionless. Loki turned his gaze to the goblins and saw that, once again, he was observing them. Though before Loki was about to speak the goblin, Jormûndër Loki believed, spoke first.

"Now as I can tell this child is none other than Harry Potter. Son to James and Lily Potter who are now, sadly, deceased. I can also tell that you wish to keep this a secret and as you know we, as in the goblin race, are obligated to tell the Ministry of this illegal affair," Jormûndër said, knitting his long fingers together. Loki felt himself tense at the implications of the goblins words.

With gritted teeth Loki asked. "What do you want?"

He watched as the goblin smiled. "All we ask for, in return for allowing you to adopt the child unnoticed, is that we want him to come here every summer of the year. So he can learn from us and so that we will have a spokesperson, as most humans say, in the Wizarding population. That is all we ask for and we will turn a blind eye towards this most peculiar event," Jormûndër said and Loki stared into the goblins obsidian black eyes. His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out the implications of this deal. Loki knew that out of all the things that the goblins could have asked for, this was by far probably the most docile.

So after a moment's hesitation Loki nodded before saying. "He will start coming when he turns five. No later and no sooner," he said firmly which the goblin responded with a nod.

"As would be expected. Now on to the main event. All I ask of you is to prick your finger and write your name on this parchment," Jormûndër said as he offered Loki a small dagger and the piece of parchment. Which he took and did as he was asked. Jormûndër began to speak again. "Good, now since the child is too young to recite the chant you will have to do the lengthier version." Jormûndër said while handing Loki parchment with the spell on it. When he saw what he would have to do first he blanched at the thought.

"Do I really have to prick his finger?" Loki asked glancing down at his son.

"Yes, for although magic can do many things. It still needs a beginning and an end. The spell will not work if the child's blood is not present. For then you will be adopting nothing. Though do not be afraid for his well-being. The blade is enchanted so the minute three drops of blood are supplied, his cut will heal itself," Jormûndër explained and Loki nodded in understanding. Although he knew most of what Jormûndër said already, Loki didn't want to take the chance of upsetting his son.

So with a sigh Loki took his sons hand, gently, into his own while grabbing the dagger. As gently as he could Loki cut his sons finger, and was glad to see that the infant only stirred in his sleep. His mind briefly went to the magic in the dagger as an answer before the task at hand surfaced. Loki brought his sons hand over the parchment and watched as three drops exactly fell onto it.

Loki watched as his sons blood makes it way towards his own. He watched as the two substances merged and immediately saw the way it changed. He watched as the blood started to glow a beautiful green mixed with blue. The two colors meshing harmoniously in the air. Though it was gone in a blink of the eye. Only leaving behind a residue of what used to be.

He turned his attention back towards when he heard a throat being cleared. "This will do for now. In all rights he is your son. However this process will have to be repeated when he is older. So he, himself, can write his own name onto the parchment. As this act has to be an act of free will. Magic will not accept anything more and certainly not anything less."

Loki nodded, in understanding, already knowing that this would have to be repeated. Though for now he was content in knowing that his son would not be taken from him. "Alright we will come back when we see that he is ready," Loki said, while standing up and gesturing for Audolf to do the same.

Loki was glad that the boy had decided to stay silent. Whether it be because he was an insolent fool or because he just didn't know what to say, would be the great mystery. However frankly Loki didn't care.

As they were walking out Loki heard Jormûndër's voice from behind him. "Remember our deal for you do not want what will happen if you break it."

Loki heard the clear threat in the goblins voice. However for once he decided not to let anger control him. Instead Loki nodded stiffly and edited, with Audolf trailing behind. The door slamming behind them as they left. Loki took no time in disappearing with the boy.

As the two appeared in Asgard, after Loki had transported them, Audolf turned towards him. "Now what sir?"

Loki turned his gaze towards the boy and smiled. "Now we welcome the new Prince of Asgard home."

The days after Faolan's adoption were spent in true Norse fashion. Barrels of ale and piles of food were laid out in the great hall. Boisterous laughter and singing could be heard from the other side of Asgard. A thing that didn't please Loki in the slightest. The buffoons that he called kin were just lucky that he could wield magic, and make a soundproofing barrier around his personal chambers. If not, then they would learn what it truly meant to be scared to death. Loki was just glad that his son seemed to love the attention that his adoption seemed to have brought him.

With a small sigh Loki gently put his son into his crib before walking towards his study.

He was about halfway there before a knock at his door changed his path. Loki opened the door to see Audolf standing before him. The boy had become a constant visitor to his room because of Faolan. Not that Loki minded, but he did like to have alone time. Which he was about to voice before Audolf spoke.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you sir, but I was just told something that I think you would want to know," Audolf said.

"Why do I need to know this information?"

"Because it invokes Prince Faolan, your grace," Audolf said and immediately Loki was intrigued.

"What about him boy?" Loki asked a bite to his tone which Audolf picked up on.

"Well one of the servants here, who knows someone in the Wizarding World, told him that Prince Faolan had a god father that was wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of a man named Peter and 13 others."

Loki raised his eyebrow for a moment before lowering it. How interesting, on one hand Loki could ignore this information. On the other hand Loki could do something about it and learn valuable information about his son. As well as get some invaluable help on raising Faolan, and as he glanced at his sons crib. Loki knew that his decision was made.

Turning his gaze back towards the boys, Loki spoke. "Where?"

"A place called Azkaban sir."

Loki frowned in thought,  _Azkaban,_ what a peculiar word. His mind tried to conjure up many images that the word could represent. However Loki found that his mind was drawing a blank. He had been around the Wizarding populace for a long time and had heard Azkaban many times. However he had never found out truly what it was. He knew that it was some sort of prison for those that the Wizarding World saw too dangerous to put anywhere else. A thought that caused a small smirk to blossom on his face. Oh how he would love to meet some of those people. For now, however, Loki needed to figure out where Azkaban was and more importantly how to break in.

* * *

He glanced around at his surroundings for a moment, a frown etched onto his face. Loki turned his gaze towards the tumultuous ocean. He was currently at a festival in Polperro England. The festival was celebrating the death of the dark lord. The magical community was in abundance in Polperro which was why they could get away with being so blatantly loud. Honestly he felt like the magical community was just using the death of Voldemort to be imbeciles. With a small sigh, Loki stood with grace from the shadows and started to walk down towards the beach. He couldn't think with all the incessant chatter that the occupants of the pub seemed to fancy.

With every step the sand shifted. With every motion forward there was some backward and down, just like walking in freshly fallen snow. Yet unlike the crystalline blanket of white bequeathed by the presence of winter, the fine grains under foot gave him warmth from the suns rays. Like their sky-bound benefactor they are yellow, as if the sunshine itself was trapped inside the unmelting crystals of silicone and oxygen. Despite the heat Loki found himself frozen in place once his eyes took in the ocean with all its glory. The waves rolled in white tipped, spreading themselves like fine lace over the beach after they crash in their soft way. There is nothing noisy about them, yet they had sound. A soft yet booming sound that sent a shockwave through his very core. The sound showed delicacy yet ferocity. Giving Loki a warm welcoming feeling yet he knew that if he would make one wrong move, then he would be no more; and from that moment on Loki swore that he would respect the ocean as if it was a person standing before him.

Loki turned his gaze towards the horizon and once again frowned. He knew what he had come here to do. However doing the task he had set into his mind was proving to be difficult. He had come to this horrid festival in hopes of finding a drunk  _cognitive_  wizard or witch. However all he was able to show for it was blubbering messes reeking of alcohol. The others were not yet to the point of truth telling. Now Loki knew that he could simply just force them to answer him. However Loki's main objective here was secrecy. He didn't want anyone to remember him or his questions. The less who knew the better; and who better to forget than a couple of drunk fools?

However finding the right drunk fool was proving to be an annoyance. Though as Loki's gaze swept the beach, he felt a smile spread across his lips. He just found his drunk fool in the form of a portly, middle aged wizard. Immediately Loki started to move across the beach towards the man. However once Loki made it into the vicinity of the man, his nose wrinkled in disgust. Loki had never smelt anything so horrid in his entire life. Loki could tell that the man was smoking a cigar, and the smell made his eyes water. The smell of the smoke coming out of the cigar was so bad, it was as if someone had put a piece of coal into his lungs. Looking at the man happily inhaling the smoke, Loki wondered whether his nose was sensing the wrong smell as the man looked as if he was inhaling the smell of fine wine or wild flowers.

Loki took in one last deep breath before walking straight in front of the man. He watched as the man's dark brown eyes widened in surprise at his sudden appearance. Though Loki had to to give the man credit, he did school his features pretty quickly. However Loki wasn't here to be impressed, he was here for information.

With his most charming smile, Loki spoke. "Hello there good sir. I am quite new to this community and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions? Of course if you don't mind, I wouldn't want to keep a fine gentleman like yourself away from other matters," Loki said and he watched as the man's eyes lit up at the compliments bestowed onto him. Which caused Loki to try and hide a smirk at the easy way most humans could be manipulated. Hit all the right spots on their pride and bingo you have the golden ticket.

He watched as the man puffed out his chest in a show of superiority. Which almost made Loki laugh but luckily years of being aloof paid off. "Why of course young man, I can help you with anything that you may need. My only question, where do you hail from?"

Loki's answer was quick and said with ease. "I hail from Sweden sir."

He watched the man smile. "A man after my own heart I see. I have always wanted to visit the Scandinavian countries. I hear the they are absolutely lovely this time of year. Oh well I guess time will tell if I am destined to visit them. Though I guess I've been talking for too long. Go on lad, ask away."

"I really only have a question about one thing in particular. I have heard from many of the residents here that Voldemort has been killed and that his followers, the Death Eaters, are being sent to Azkaban. My question is, what exactly is Azkaban and can these dangerous people escape it? Because I'd rather not being my children here, if they can," Loki said with worry in his tone, although he was laughing on the inside. He knew that the only way to make this believable was to make himself seem inferior to the man before him. Which by the looks of things he was doing marvelously.

Immediately the man started to speak. "Oh no, fear not lad for Azkaban is the one place that no one can escape from. No one has ever done it before and no one ever will. Mostly because of the Dementors, and if you don't know what a Dementors is than I'll just tell you now. A Dementor is a gliding, wraith-like creature that is commonly associated with the dark, they are widely considered to be one of the foulest species to inhabit the world. Dementors feed on human happiness, and thus generate feelings of depression and despair in any person in close proximity to them. They can also consume a person's soul which is known as the Dementors Kiss, this leaves their victims in a permanent vegetative state, and therefore they are often referred to as " _soul-sucking fiends_ ", rendering a person an 'empty-shell'. Dementors are closely associated with Azkaban, as they are employed by the British Ministry of Magic as the prison guards, and are not known to permanently inhabit any other location. Which is what makes Azkaban so safe. They say that a completely sane person can go into Azkaban, and an hour or two later come out completely deranged."

Loki nodded his head in understanding before striking. "Wouldn't one rather face a sane person instead of one that is insane? For the sane one is predictable while the insane one is not. That doesn't make me feel any better about my children being here."

He watched as the man opened and closed his mouth, much like a goldfish. Though soon enough he was able to gather as much of his wits, as his drunk mind could handle and he spoke. "I believe that you are right. Though the only reason Azkaban is so safe, is that it's an island. It's not on the mainland which means that the only way for a witch or wizard to escape is to swim. Though I doubt any of the prisoners would get that far. For some are even said to starve themselves instead of living in Azkaban. Preferring the sweet taste of death than the horrific reality of life. The Dementors are also known to be very possessive over what they deem as theirs. So do not worry lad, I am confident that you and your children will be fine. You do not need to doubt Azkaban."

Loki smiled, although it was much more sinister than the man before him believed it to be. "Yes, thank you so much for your help. I feel much safer now," Loki said while moving to walk away. Although before he did, he shot something over his shoulder. "Take care now and I do hope that Azkaban is as you say it is."

"You too lad and I promise that it is," Loki heard the man shout. However it was muffled which Loki knew meant that the man had reignited another cigar.

With a smirk Loki turned his attention back towards the way he came. Now it was time for his plan to be set into action.

* * *

His feet landed softly on the stoned pathway below him. His green eyes shining in the minimal light. Tonight, Loki noticed, the moon is playing peek-a-boo, weaving in and out of ribbons of black clouds scudding across the sky. Which was more or less what he wanted. His objective right now was not to be seen.

Loki's gaze swept across the desolate ground. There was nothing in sight except for the rigged, scraggly rocks that made up Azkaban. The prison itself was beautiful in its design. Although it did have a sense of foreboding around it, which Loki could understand as he caught of glimpse of a Dementor. He watched as the creature swept through the air before disappearing.

With a small sigh Loki moved out of his hiding spot and shook his head. Before he leapt passed a body of water and towards the shadows. If he were to look into said water right now. He would see not his usual appearance, instead he would see one of a foxes. With emerald green eyes and deep obsidian coat, Loki was almost unrecognizable within the shadows, and as he moved through the prison he couldn't help but feel lucky that his plan was working.

Loki had always believed that animals had a different form of emotions than humans or even God's for that matter. His theory was being proven correct right now, because Loki knew without a doubt that he would have been swarmed long ago if he was in his human form.

Which, as Loki's ears pricked up to the screams of agony, would not be such a good idea. As Loki drew closer that sound of painful moans could be heard more and more distinctively. Which made Loki draw his ears back into his head, however he knew that he would have to continue. He would not fail his mission because he was being weak. With a shake of his furry head Loki once again shot forward. His eyes scanning the surrounding cells for any sign of who he wanted.

Loki's eyes lit up when he saw the distinct figure of a man. He was leaning against the cells wall, and Loki was about to step out before he heard the sound of swishing linen. Immediately he leapt back and crouched closely to the corner. He watched as two Dementors appeared in the corridor. They seemed to be hissing to one another in a strange dialect Loki couldn't detect. He watched as they seemed to pause at the man's cell before continuing, and Loki noticed immediately that the moans of pain grew stronger at they passed by. Loki crouched as close to the wall as he could as they passed by him.

Their close proximity caused Loki's nose to wrinkle. The smells of death and decay were not foreign to him. However he had never smelt either with such direct potency before. It would make even Thor blanch in disgust, which was something that Loki would actually like to see.

Though for now Loki had a job to do and it was not the time for fun and games. With ease Loki moved from the shadows, once he garnered it was safe, straight towards the man's cell. Loki glanced at the bars on the cells door and immediately slipped through them. Thanking his lucky stars that they were big enough for him to slip through. Loki glanced around the cell, or dungeon really, with distaste. There was only a bucket and a simple sleeping roll on the ground, as well as scattered hay across the floor.

Most of which Loki did not want to know what was on it. With a small sigh Loki moved over to the man and sat down in front of him. Seeing him close-up made Loki's heart lurch. He could see through the matted black hair and grimy skin. That there was dignified and noble man. A man that did not deserve the punishment that was given to him. Though the man, much to his annoyance, seemed to be completely oblivious to his surroundings. Which Loki guessed what his bodies way of protecting itself.

However Loki was not willing to sit idle and wait. So Loki gently, with his paw, nudged the man's foot. The movement immediately startling the man out of his daze. Loki was now looking into deep gray eyes, filled with pain and grief. He watched as the man's face twisted in confusion before he spoke.

"Wh-who a-are y-y-you?" The man asked, stuttering because of the lack of use of his voice.

Loki titled his head slightly before transforming back into his human self. "My name is Loki and you are?" Loki asked sticking out his hand. He needed to make sure he had the right person.

With a strained smile the man shook his hand and replied. "Sirius, Sirius Black."


	3. The Fox and the Hound

Loki stared at the man, Sirius Black, with a calculating gaze. He could tell that the man was at least somewhat in his right mind. At least to the point where it wouldn't be a hindrance for Loki to get him away from Azkaban. Though Loki could tell that the mans stay here, however brief, had a very negative affect on him. He could tell by the many features of him. From shaky hands to emaciated skin, skin that was already starting to look gaunt. Though the biggest sign was his eyes.

His eyes were grey, not a dull, unremarkable grey like that of concrete or stone. They were the grey of the last ashes on a fire, tossed up on the breeze; the grey of a pigeon's wing, soft as down; the grey of the ocean an instant before dawn's first rays strike the water. Loki saw that the grey within the man's eyes held a pain like he had never seen. He saw the grief and self hatred, that was all too familiar to him, swirling within the steely depths. Though above all else Loki saw what was once a strong and mischevious man weighed down by his mistakes. Mistakes that he could never take back no matter how hard he tried. Nothing and no one could help him, Loki knew that. The only thing that could fix the man was time.

Which was something that they were running out of. So with a patented smirk Loki spoke. "How would feel about leaving this place Sirius?"

The question seemed to shock the man and his grin faltered on his face. A dark look passed across his features, before smoothing out once again. However Loki had long since mastered the art of reading other people. He could tell that something was weighing heavily on the man's mind. Something that would, undoubtedly, make Loki even more late than he had anticipated. Though for the sale of his son, Loki would instigate what would inevitably be a very emotional talk. Something that he wasn't good at, sure he could play another person's emotions like an expert musician, but  _talking_ about them? That was something he had never been able to do.

So with a small inernal sigh, Loki asked the question he knew he would later come to regret. "Is there any specific reason why you wouldn't to leave this hell hole?"

Loki watched as Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he finally began to speak. "That can be, if perceived correctly, a very complex question. I'm sorry I only have a simple answer in return. The only true reason why I stay is because of grief. It makes me feel like there is an emptiness in my heart, a shear of nothingness that somehow takes over and holds my soul and threatens to kill me entirely. It gives me this heavy feeling that's like the weight of the world is resting on my shoulders and there is nothing I can do to get out from under it. Its like this hole in my heart that is the shape of the one's I have lost and that makes me feel the need to wipe away any non-existent tears that I want to form but can't. Because I have no right to grieve for them. It was  _my_ fault that this happened. It was  _my_ idea to switch Keepers, and look what happened? My two best friends and my god son were taken from me, and it was all because of me and my stupid decision," Sirius said with so much pain in his voice, that Loki felt sadness well up in his heart.

"I know grief more than anyone Sirius. I have been the bearer of it far more than I would like. I know what it feels like to have every single shred of hope leave you. To have any semblance of reason vanish from your grasp. I know what it feels like to have not only the weight of world but the universe as well on my shoulders. I know exactly what it is like to feel like you have failed those you love. However do you want to know what keeps me going?" Loki asked with a raised brow. Sirius responded with only a nod of agreement. "Hope and Faith. I have hope that everything will end up working itself out in the end and I have faith in myself. Both of these have helped me fight my way to where I am today. I hope that one day this result will be the same for you, Sirius."

Loki watched as the man seemed to process his words, before he nodded once and stared at him with determination in his eyes. "Alright, so how do we get out of here?"

Loki smirked, "It's quite simple really. You just need to change into your furry alter ego."

"How do you know-?" Sirius was beginning to ask before pausing and shaking his head ruefully. "You know what I'm not even gonna ask."

Loki simply stared with an amused look set upon his face. He watched as Sirius changed into his dog form and Loki quickly followed.

With ease Loki slipped out of the cell. His ears were perked for any semblance of noise. He slipped into the shadows and turned to look over his shoulder, and saw that Sirius had finally gotten himself through the cell door.

With a small shake of his head, Loki continued on his way. Being mindful to stay as close to Sirius as he could. He could hear the light footsteps behind him, which meant he wasn't doing bad in that regard.

Soon enough the two slipped out of Azkaban, thankfully, without running into any Dementors. Loki turned his gaze back towards the prison and shuddered at the sight of it. He had seen many things in his day, but this was by far one of the worst.

As the two made their way further outside, Loki couldn't help but look up. The starry night above was better than any imitation a creative mind could create. There were lighter patches, clusters of faint and bold light, the constellations altered according to the time of year. These were the same stars that greeted the ancient humans of Earth, the same ones that would be there in millions of years. With a small, wistful sigh Loki continued on with his task.

Once Loki deemed them a safe distance away, he flicked his ear signalling for them to stop. With ease Loki turned back into his normal self, with Sirius following suit. He could see the man's gratitude and Loki knew that he had made the right choice.

"We should hurry I don't want the Dementors to spot us. Just grab my hand," Loki said while extending his hand.

"Before I do that, I just want to say... thank you, I don't want to think what would have happened to me over time in there, and even though I can't get the ones I lost back. At least I can know make sure they will be avenged. I don't how I could ever repay you."

"You could start by taking my hand, so we can leave," Loki said with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius, without hesitation and a large grin, grabbed ahold of Loki's hand, and with a small flash of light the two were gone.

Leaving behind only a slight breeze in their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've currently started getting addicted to writing one shots (if you would like a specific story feel free to send me a prompt and I will make it as soon as I can. Or send me a message on Tumblr, my username is ShakespearePoet101.) I hope you like this chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask, and I'll respond as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like the first chapter of Emerald Green. I promise updates will come as quickly as I can make them. If you have any questions feel free to ask, I will answer as quickly as I can.
> 
> Also if you would like, you can send me prompts on my Tumblr (ShakespearePoet101), though I am in no way asking you to follow me. Feel free to send me prompts if you would like. I hooe you all have a good day.
> 
> Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.
> 
> -ShakespearePoet101


End file.
